Destiny Odyssey IV
Destiny Odyssey IV, titled Moonlit Knights, is a storyline in Dissidia Final Fantasy. This storyline follows Cecil's search for his crystal. Chronologically, it is the eighth storyline to begin, and the fifth to finish. It has a difficulty rating of one star, making it one of the easiest storylines to complete. Story Cecil is initially traveling with Firion and Tidus, but is unsure if his search for the Crystal is succeeding. Golbez appears to him and warns that simply searching for the Crystal will not let him find it. When Firion draws near, Golbez tells Cecil to follow him if he wishes to learn more and teleports away. Cecil tells Firion what Golbez said, but Firion says it may be a trap as Golbez is aligned with Chaos even if he is Cecil's brother. Cecil continues to wonder what Golbez meant, and Tidus eventually convinces him and go and meet with Golbez to find out. Cecil agrees and departs. Finding Golbez, Cecil asks why he wants to help him. Golbez tells Cecil he believes he is strong enough to obtain his Crystal, but before he can elaborate, Exdeath intervenes and accuses Golbez of treachery. Cecil defends Golbez and defeats Exdeath to prove his strength to his brother. Afterward, Golbez tells Cecil the Crystal shines for those with strong wills, and he thought Cecil ought to have obtained his for so fiercely protecting him. Cecil replies he only fought Exdeath to protect Golbez and asks him to join him and his friends - Golbez refuses and departs, telling Cecil he will never obtain his Crystal if he remains as he is. Cecil continues on alone, wondering if he should rejoin his friends, when Golbez reappears to him. Golbez questions Cecil's reliance on his friends and claims it is a sign of a weak will. When Cecil objects Golbez attacks him, telling him the bond he shares with his friends is a fragile illusion, and again vanishes. Cosmos appears to Cecil and tells him Golbez was truthful in stating the Crystal does not come to those who depend on others for strength. Cecil tells her he believed cooperation was the way to win the war, and Cosmos asks if he believes working together and relying on each other for strength are the same things. Inspired, Cecil goes to the Lunar Subterrane and finds Golbez. Cecil declares he relies on his friends to give him strength, not to cover his weakness, and that they aid each other in battle. Believing their clashing beliefs are now irreconcilable, Golbez orders Cecil to battle to prove this strength to him. The two fight and Cecil is victorious, his Crystal appearing to him. Cecil tells Golbez that they found it together but Golbez rejects the idea, telling Cecil he found it on his own. Golbez vanishes, and Cecil vows to continue to believe in the bonds he shares with his friends as well as his brother, and trust these bonds to guide his path. Level Bonus Stages Destiny Odyssey IV-1 :"As a friend heads down his destined path, the knight is tested by new bonds..." The first stage is one of the simplest in the game, with a straight path leading to the Stigma of Chaos and only a few level 1 enemies that bar Cecil's path. The player begins with four Destiny Points. The maximum number of Destiny Points achievable in this stage is three. This can be done by defeating the Delusory Knight at C3, then positioning oneself at E3 and defeating the two adjacent battle pieces and obtaining their Destiny Points before destroying the Stigma of Chaos. Destiny Odyssey IV-2 :"Even ties of blood can become frayed, filling one with uncertainty. Is it a sin to doubt?" The path splits into two for the second stage, before converging to the Stigma of Chaos. The summonstone can only be accessed after completing the storyline, then replaying the level. The player begins with four Destiny Points. The maximum number of Destiny Points achievable in this stage is four. To obtain this, the player should defeat the battle pieces at D2 and E1, obtaining the latter's DP bonus, then move to D5 and defeat and obtain the DP bonuses of the two adjacent battle pieces before destroying the Stigma of Chaos. Destiny Odyssey IV-3 :"Light and darkness... Order and chaos... What must the uncertain knight do to find the crystal?" In this stage the path to the Chaos Piece, where Cecil fights Exdeath, is fairly straightforward. The automatic version of Carbuncle can be obtained here. Defeating the Delusory Warlock will place a Potion on the map, which will come in handy before Cecil faces Exdeath. The player begins with six Destiny Points. To earn the most DP, follow a u-shaped pattern, defeating the Transient Lion at B3, the Counterfeit Wraith at D5, the Ephemeral Vision and Delusory Warlock adjacent to F5, and finally the Delusory Warlock at F1. This ends the stage with seven DP. | Armor = Rusted Armor | Accessories = Arcane Resin, The Rotten, Gaia Ring, Near Opponent x5 | Summon = None | Brave Attacks = None | HP Attacks = Energy Rain (midair) | DP Chance = Get a Critical hit within 10 seconds for +1 DP | Other Info = None }} | Head = Varies | Hand = Varies | Armor = Varies | Accessories = Hyper Ring, Guardian Bangle, HP = 100% x6 | Brave Attacks = Attack System, Glare Hand, Rising Wave, Gravity Force, Gravity System, Float System | Summon = None | HP Attacks = Cosmic Ray, Genesis Rock | DP Chance = Win battle for +2 DP | Other Info = Spawns after attaining a three-star completion bonus }} Destiny Odyssey IV-4 :"There is no sin in questioning oneself. Failures, once overcome, bring forth hope— so long as he continues to move forward..." Considering this is the fourth stage, there are not many enemies here. One of them, however, is tough to defeat, but it is worth killing it as it guards the Shell Armor. The player begins with five Destiny Points. The maximum number of Destiny Points attainable in this stage is five. This can be be achieved by first spending one Destiny Point defeating the battle piece at C2 and obtaining its DP chance, while opening the chest at D1, then spending another Destiny Point defeating the two battle pieces at B5 and D5 and obtaining their DP chances, then spending a third Destiny Point defeating the Expert Battle Piece at F1 before destroying the Stigma of Chaos. | Head = Iron Helm | Armor = Knight's Armor | Accessories = None | Summon = None | Brave Attacks = Reaper, Fervent Blow, Shadow Flare (ground), Sudden Cruelty, Oblivion, Godspeed | HP Attacks = Octaslash (ground), Scintilla (ground), Black Materia, Hell's Gate, Scintilla (midair), Heaven's Light | DP Chance = Win battle for +1 DP | Other Info = None }} | Head = Charred Helm | Armor = None | Accessories = Hyper Ring, Guardian Bangle, Near Loss x6 | Summon = None | Brave Attacks = Rising Wave, Gravity Force | HP Attacks = Nightglow | DP Chance = None | Other Info = None }} Destiny Odyssey IV-5 :"What must one beset by hesitation and doubt do? The knight has finally found his answer and, with it, wields his blade to prove himself." The final stage features a couple of locked areas. Cecil must defeat the manikins in order to unlock them. The player begins with six Destiny Points. Golbez is fought at the end of the stage and defeating him will award the crystal. Due to the layout of the stage, finishing with the most DP possible is simple. Defeat the Countefeit Wraith at B5, then the Transient Witch at D4, and finally chain the two Delusory Knights before the Stigma of Chaos to end the stage with seven DP total. | Head = Heavy Helm | Hand = Varies | Armor = Varies | Accessories = Hyper Ring, Guardian Bangle, HP = 100% x6 | Brave Attacks = Valiant Blow, Dark Cannon, Nightfall, Sacred Cross, Searchlight, Radiant Wings | Summon = Carbuncle | HP Attacks = Dark Flame, Paladin Force, Saint's Fall, Soul Eater | Other Info = Appears after attaining a three-star completion bonus | DP Chance = Win battle for +2 DP }} Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Storylines es:Odisea del destino IV